


Confía en mi (Traducción)

by Arca0



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arca0/pseuds/Arca0
Summary: Derek se aparece en Beacon Hills después de que Stiles dejara un mensaje de voz frenético diciendo que la había cagado en grande. Lo que encuentra al llegar ahí es a Stiles muy de amigo con un nuevo lobo quien lo toca demasiado para su gusto.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 56





	Confía en mi (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trust me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780036) by [Halevetica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica). 



Theo lo miró de una manera que Stiles no podía descifrar. Eso es lo que más odiaba de Theo, no podía descifrarlo. Esa fue siempre la especialidad de Stiles, leer a las personas. Él podía decirte lo que cualquiera en la manada estaba pensando. Demonios, incluso podía leer a Derek antes de que se fuera. Pero Theo era un misterio. Normalmente a Stiles le gustan los misterios, pero Theo lo ponía inquieto. No había diversión, o eso es lo que se decía a si mismo.

-No puedes decir nada Stiles,- suplicó Theo. Sus ojos cambiando de dorado a su azul natural. El cuerpo de la quimera aun se retorcía entre ellos.

-¿Por qué no?- Stiles no le debía nada a Theo. Esto podía ser lo que finalmente convenciera a Scott de que Theo no era digno de confianza. Pero había una pequeña voz en su cabeza que decía “te salvó la vida”. 

-Porque no dije nada sobre Donovan.

La sangre se drenó del rostro de Stiles.

-Yo sé lo que le pasó a Donovan.- continuó Theo, en un tono comprensivo que hacía arder la sangre de Stiles. - Lo sé todo.

Antes de poder detenerse, Stiles ya había cerrado el espacio entre ellos. Sus manos agarraban su camiseta mientras lo empujaba contra la cerca eléctrica en el techo.

-No sabes nada,- Stiles estaba cerca y sabía que Theo fácilmente podía cambiar los papeles, pero aun así dejaba que Stiles lo empujara contra la cerca.. sin embargo, eso no duró mucho a medida que la irritación surcaba el rostro de Theo y en segundos dio vuelta a Stiles y lo acorraló.

-Yo estaba ahí. Estaba en la biblioteca. Malia encontró el libro . Nos estaba enviando un mensaje para ver donde estabas. Dijo que te dejó en la biblioteca. Le dije que estaba cerca. Cuando llegué allí, escuché el andamio caerse," Theo hablaba con firmeza mientras sostenía a Stiles en su lugar. Su agarre casi demasiado apretado en los brazos de Stiles.

-¿Lo viste?- la voz de Stiles era apenas un susurro.

-Solo vi el cuerpo. Te vi salir. Iba a decir algo, pero entonces vi la patrulla. El agarre de Theo no se soltaba ni un poco de los brazos de Stiles. Sus propias manos aun en la camiseta de Theo.

Theo miraba su boca.

-Déjalo ir,- una voz habló desde atrás del par, haciendo que Stiles levantara la cabeza.

-Derek.

-

Derek siguió el familiar olor de la ansiedad de Stiles hasta el techo. Caminó con cuidado a través de una puerta rota y rodeó la esquina. Lo que vio lo hizo titubear.

Stiles estaba atrapado contra una cerca, el agarre del otro hombre demasiado fuerte para el gusto de Derek. A su mente vino un tiempo en el que era él quien empujaba a Stiles contra los muros de esa manera. Sin embargo, la mirada en los ojos de Stiles no era de miedo, como había sido con Derek tanto tiempo atrás. Era algo más. Algo que Derek no podía identificar.

El ligero trastabilleo del corazón de Stiles sacó a Derek de su trance.

-Dejalo ir,- gruñó dando un paso adelante..

Theo no se perdió la manera en que el corazón de Stiles saltó mientras se alejaba de él y avanzaba hacia este otro lobo. Apretó los dientes pero no dijo nada.

-¿Estás bien?- gruñó Dere. La pregunta estaba dirigida a Stiles, pero sus ojos no dejaban a Theo.

-Sí, estoy bien- Stiles estaba ahora frente a Derek.

-No hueles bien,- Derek finalmente alejó sus ojos de Theo y miró a Stiles.

¿Hay algo nuevo?- se mofó Stiles, al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos- ¿Qué haces de regreso?- preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-Me llamaste frenético diciendo que la habías jodido y necesitabas ayuda,- Derek frunció el ceño.

Los labios de Stiles se separaron en sorpresa. -Recibiste mi mensaje de voz- No era una pregunta pero Derek asintió.

-No esperaba que vinieras corriendo a mi rescate- Stiles frunció el entrecejo.

Theo no se perdió la culpa que irradió de este tipo Derek.

-No puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo, pero quería asegurarme de que estabas bien,- Derek miró hacia Theo antes de encontrarse con los ojos de Stiles una vez más.

-Oh él, no él es…- gesticuló Stiles sobre su hombro.

-Un amigo- Theo sonrió afectuosamente a Stiles -Deberíamos llevar este cuerpo a Scott, es la mejor manera de averiguar quien los está robando- dijo cambiando de tema. Cuidando de mantener su tono de voz uniforme.

-Sí, cierto- Stiles frunció el ceño antes de girarse hacia Derek. -De todas formas, ¿Cómo me encontraste?.

-Seguí tu aroma- respondió Derek como si fuese obvio.

-Mira, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?, sé que a Scott le encantaría-

-Stiles…- cortó Derek dejando caer su cabeza.

-No te vas a quedar- se dio cuenta Stiles.

Theo y Derek fueron golpeados con el olor de la decepción y frustración.

-¿Entonces para qué viniste?- explotó Stiles, incapaz de evitar la ira que surgió en él. 

-Sonabas frenético,- el tono del mismo Derek se estaba volviendo hostil.

-Mira, este no es un buen momento para hablar sobre eso, ¿Puedes quedarte solo un poco más, por favor?- suplicó Stiles, dando un paso adelante. Perdiendo la rabia en el tono de voz tan rápido como llegó.

Theo frunció el ceño, Stiles no actuaba de esa manera con nadie. Ni con Scott, ni con Lydia, ni con Malia. ¿Qué tenía este lobo desconocido que volvía a Stiles tan...sumiso? no esa no era la palabra correcta. ¿Dependiente, tal vez? ¿Desesperado? Sea lo que sea, no es quien Stiles es.

-Parece que ya tienes toda la ayuda que necesitas- Derek gesticuló hacia Theo quien trataba de no verse muy presumido. La sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro no ayudaba.

-Él no puede ayudarme como tú, Derek,- el tono de Stiles era bajo, callado, como si no quisiera que ninguno de los lobos lo escuchase, pero él sabía que podían oírlo.

-Stiles, te dije que estoy aquí para ayudarte, ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?- el tono de Theo era sincero, se estaba metiendo con los nervios de Stiles.

Derek trató de esconder lo molesto que le resultaba el otro lobo, pero estaba seguro de que el hombre podía olerlo.

-Derek, por favor, no te llamaría si no fuese importante- intentó una vez más Stiles, ignorando a Theo.

-Bien, pero no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí. Dejarlos una vez fue lo suficientemente difícil- concedió Derek con un suspiro.

-Gracias- Stiles dejó caer los hombros con alivio.

El sonido de una patrulla acercándose hizo que Stiles se girara hacia Theo, -Tenemos que irnos,- se acercó y le dio un apretón a Derek en el brazo, -Te veré luego.

-

Derek sabía que seguir a Stiles no era el más inteligente de los movimientos, pero no le gustaba la forma en que Stiles estaba siendo maltratado por el otro lobo, Theo, como aprendió. Ahora el par estaba pasando tiempo juntos en el auto. Decir que Scott se volvió loco al dejar a Stiles solo con un lobo desconocido para que buscaran a quien se estaba robando cadáveres era decir poco.

Derek sabía por experiencia que Scott era muy confiado, pero Stiles, Stiles debería haber sabido mejor. ¿Por qué Stiles era tan confiado? No le sentaba nada bien a Derek.

Se quedó lo suficientemente lejos como para escuchar, no había daño.

-

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Theo, mientras esperaban en el jeep de Stiles, justo fuera de la veterinaria. La video cámara en su lugar para poder atrapar a quien sea que se estuviese robando los cuerpos

-Esperamos- respondió Stiles.

-¿Quieres tomar turnos para vigilar?- ofreció Theo.

-No, no, quiero pasar tiempo contigo, el tono de Stiles solo rozando lo sarcástico.

Theo sonrió un poco demasiado afectuosamente, -Suena bien.

-

Derek trató de no leer demasiado en ese comentario.

-

-Así que, ¿Quién es Derek?- preguntó Theo después de varios minutos de silencio.

-No veo por que eso sea de tu interés.- respondió Stiles, sin dejar de mirar el video.

-Estás evitando- Sonrió Theo, ganándose una mirada feroz por parte del humano.

-¿Exnovio?- trató Theo cuando Stiles no ofreció nada más.

"¿Qué? No", Stiles arrugó la cara.

-¿Examante?.

"No es un ex nada. Es solo un ... un ... amigo", Stiles frunció el ceño ante el término. Estaba seguro de que Derek frunciría el ceño si escuchaba a Stiles referirse a él como un amigo, pero él no estaba allí, así que no importaba.

-Parecías sorprendido de que regresara cuando lo llamaste- continuó Theo.

Stiles no respondió.

-Lo llamaste después de Donovan.

Aun sin respuesta.

-¿Por qué?.

Stiles se lamió el labio inferior, -porque, sin importar nada, sé que puedo confiar en Derek.

-

El lobo de Derek se removió gustoso ante las palabras de Stiles. Le hizo sentir mal por escuchar. Pero se alegró de saber que Stiles confiaba en él.

-

Theo frunció el ceño y decidió que era momento de dejar el tema de Derek.

-¿Aun te preguntas por qué no le he dicho nada a Scott?- decidió darse énfasis en su lugar.

-Tal vez- respondió Stiles vagamente.

-¿Crees que tengo alguna motivación oculta?

-Más que seguro- accedió Stiles rápidamente.

-¿Me creerían si dijera todo lo que quiero, todo lo que siempre he querido es que ustedes confíen en mí?- Theo miró a Stiles. No pudo evitar notar la forma en que la luz de la calle golpea sus ojos haciéndolos bailar.

-Nope,- respondió Stiles sin perder el ritmo.

-Entonces estás aquí porque nunca vas a confiar en mi, - Theo levantó una ceja.

-Sep. Me alegra que hayamos tenido esta charla- Stiles miró a Theo.

Los ojos de Theo se posaron instintivamente en la boca de Stiles. Theo se preguntó, no por primera vez, cómo sería besarlo.

Stiles tragó y desvió la mirada.

-¿Y si dijera que estoy aquí por algo más que una manada?- entonces Theo bajó los ojos a su regazo.

Esto pareció captar la atención de Stiles.

-¿Cómo qué?.

-¿Qué pasa si te digo que volví por alguien específico?- Theo volvió a mirar a Stiles, esta vez mantuvo su mirada.

Theo escuchó la forma en que los latidos del corazón de Stiles aumentaron. 

-Diría que probablemente estés mintiendo- Stiles desvió la mirada de regreso al video..

-¿Sabes a quien me recuerdas?- Theo continuó.

Stiles suspiró, -Theo, no me importa.

-Mi hermana. Ella era más lista que el resto también. Un dolor en el trasero como tu. Ella siempre me cuidaba. De la misma manera en que tu cuidas de Scott."

Stiles miró a Theo. Odió lo que Theo estaba haciendo. Lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Sabes que fui yo quien encontró su cuerpo. Se había caído en un arroyo y se había roto una pierna. Nos dijeron que habría estado bien si no fuera una de las noches más frías del año. Si no fuera por la hipotermia. Cuando la encontré, todo lo que podía pensar era que debería haberlo sabido. Y debería haber estado cuidando de ella ,- las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Theo mientras contaba la historia.

Stiles frunció el ceño mirando a Theo. -¿Por qué me cuentas esto?.

-Te digo esto porque, incluso si no confías en mi, incluso si no te agrado… voy a estar cuidando de ti.

-

Derek no pudo evitar el gruñido que escapó de su garganta ante las palabras de Theo. Estaba contento de escuchar que Stiles no confiaba en este lobo, pero Theo claramente sentía algo por Stiles.

Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca de Stiles no fueron lo que él esperaba escuchar. Había esperado un despido o una broma sarcástica. En cambio, el tono de Stiles era tranquilo y genuino.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Scott, o Liam, o-

-Porque siempre has sido tú, Stiles. Desde el cuarto grado has sido tú," cortó Theo, su tono era demasiado sincero para el gusto de Derek.

El largo silencio creó un nudo en el estómago de Derek. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Stiles lo había besado? ¿Era eso algo que Stiles haría?

Derek intentó empujar las imágenes fuera de su cabeza. No tenía derecho a estar celoso. Stiles no era suyo.

-

Stiles mordió su labio inferior pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir?

-Sabes, vi sus dientes,- Theo dijo cambiando el tema. -Donovan. Él era un...uh...wendigo... ¿Verdad?.

-Sí,- Stiles estaba aliviado por el cambio de tema, pero habría preferido otro tópico.

-Ese es el caníbal, ¿cierto?.

-Nativo Americano, dice que uh, si comes carne humana tu castigo será convertirte en una criatura que la necesita constantemente,- Stiles nodded.

-Ese es un mito bastante crítico,- se mofó Theo, reclinándose.

-Bueno, yo no lo inventé.

-¿Qué pasa si es la única manera de sobrevivir? Me refiero a que ¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar de la Expedición de Donner? Estoy bastante seguro de que ellos no se transformaron en wendigos."

-Bueno, ellos no vivían en Beacon Hills- contrarrestó Stiles.

-Buen punto.

-Así que ¿Cuál es el castigo por matar una quimera?- preguntó Theo, mirando a Stiles por el rabillo del ojo.

-Pasas cinco horas en un auto con Theo Raeken,- bromeó Stiles, con un pequeño indicio de sonrisa en sus labios.

Theo no pudo evitar reirse.

-Mira, sé cual va a ser mi castigo. Pierdo a mi mejor amigo, pierdo a Scott.

-

Derek frunció el ceño. ¿En que se había metido Stiles?

-

-No, yo… si Scott renunciara a ti por un pedazo de basura como Donovan entonces no sería un verdadero alfa ¿o sí?- Theo negó con la cabeza.

-Tal vez esa sea la definición de uno. ¿Alguien que no acepta el asesinato?- Stiles rodó los ojos.

-Eso suena a que necesitan investigar sobre el homicidio justificable.

Stiles parpadeó y miró a Theo, -¿Enserio acabas de decirle eso al hijo del Sheriff?.

-Los ojos de un hombre lobo deben cambiar cuando arrebatas la vida de un inocente. ¿estos se ven azules para ti?- preguntó Theo, con los ojos brillando dorado.

Stiles tragó duro. Sabía que todo lo que Theo estaba diciendo hacía sentido, pero no estaba seguro de que Scott fuese a verlo de esa manera.

-Fue defensa propia- continuó Theo- para ti y para mi,

-O tal vez simplemente no te sientes tan mal al respecto-, respondió Stiles, desesperado por aferrarse a algo que mantuviese a Theo como el malo de la película. -No se puede decir que una vida es objetivamente menos inocente que otra. ¿Qué pasa si se vuelven azules porque te sientes culpable?.

-Así que ¿Queda libre a interpretación?

-Si, tal vez- Stiles sabía que era un argumento débil, pero necesitaba aferrarse a algo.

-Okay,- asintió Theo, -Entonces aquí está mi interpretación de lo que sucedió contigo y Donovan. Inocente.- su tono era resuelto, como si estuviese tratando de probar su punto.

Stiles lamió su labio inferior, odiaba a donde estaba yendo esta conversación.

-¿Te sentiste mal?- preguntó Theo con un tono más gentil.

Stiles lo atravesó con la mirada.

-No ahora, me refiero justo en ese momento. Cuando sucedió. ¿Qué pensaste en el momento en que te diste cuenta de que estaba muerto y no había manera de salvarlo?

Stiles negó con la cabeza. No quería responder a eso. Su mente fue directamente a ese momento de todas maneras.

-Una palabra. Bien.- Stiles se odió a si mismo por admitirlo. Pero era la verdad. Nunca se había sentido tan aliviado.

De la nada, Theo captó un olor.

-¿Qué?- Stiles notó la forma en que Theo levantó la cabeza para oler mejor.

-Un olor. Como humo y algo quemándose," Theo frunció el entrecejo.

-

Derek escuchó la conmoción y no pudo llegar a la escena lo suficientemente rápido. Había estacionado su auto demasiado lejos.

-Stiles,- Derek se apresuró, sus garras afuera y sus ojos brillando azul.

Theo estaba ayudando a Stiles a salir de su Jeep volcado. Ambos cubiertos de sangre y hollín.

-¿Derek?- Stiles se giró para mirarlo, pero no soltó a Theo, que tenía sus brazos alrededor del humano.

-¿Estás bien? - Derek buscó lo que había causado el problema, pero parecía que ya no estaba.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo un poco golpeado, no es nada - Stiles se tocó el corte en la cabeza.

Theo usó su pulgar para limpiar un chorro de sangre de la cara de Stiles haciendo que el estómago de Derek se revolviera.

-¿Qué pasó?- gruñó Derek, directamente a Theo.

-No sé, yo-

-Se suponía que estabas cuidando de él. ¿No es eso lo que prometiste hace menos de diez minutos?- Derek espetó, dando un paso hostil hacia adelante.

Theo levantó las cejas hacia Derek.

-Whoa, ¿estabas escuchando nuestra conversación? - entonces Stiles se apartó de Theo.

-Vine para asegurarme de que estabas bien. No puedo creer que Scott te haya enviado a hacer esto solo-, señaló Derek a la clínica de animales.

-No estaba solo,- espetó Stiles.

-¿Quién es este tipo?- Derek respondió bruscamente, señalando a Theo.

-Es parte de la manada ahora, así que...- Stiles se apagó. No sabía lo que se suponía que debía decir. ¿Por qué estaba defendiendo a Theo de todos modos?

-¿Entonces ahora corres hacia él cuando no puedes ir a Scott?- Derek se cruzó de brazos. Sus garras ya no están, y sus ojos volvieron a su color verde salvia.

-¿Qué?.

.Escuché lo que hiciste,- Derek respondió, su tono no dejaba ver como se sentía respecto a eso.

El aroma de Stiles pasó instantáneamente de furia a pánico. Su corazón se aceleró.

-Hey, este es un buen comienzo,- Theo caminó hacia Stiles. -dijiste que podías confiar en él, si él entiende entonces también lo hará Scott.

Stiles lamió sus labios con ansiedad.

-yo… no tuve opción,- el tono de Stiles era una súplica para que Derek le creyera..

-Él dijo que fue defensa propia, ¿es verdad? – dijo Derek mirando brevemente a Theo..

Stiles lamió sus labios pero no dijo nada.

-Dile, Stiles,- urgió Theo, su mano apoyándose en la parte baja de la espalda de Stiles.

Stiles se encontró a si mismo buscando el contacto. No podía creer que estaba encontrando consuelo en Theo de todas las personas.

-Estaba tratando de matarme… fue un accidente y yo…

-Eso es todo lo que importa- cortó Derek, dando un paso adelante..

-¿Crees que Scott lo verá de esa manera? – preguntó Stiles mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Es tu mejor amigo. Él entenderá – le aseguró Derek..

-No puedes decir nada. Le contaré cuando esté listo,- habló Stiles con urgencia, dando un paso hacia Derek y alejándose del toque de Theo.

-Te dije que no puedo quedarme – Derek negó con la cabeza..

-¿Aun te irás?- Stiles frunció el ceño. Esperaba que Derek se quedara después de decirle lo que había hecho.

-Stiles- Derek suspiró.

-Derek, no puedo hacer esto… necesito… alguien en quien pueda confiar. Ahora mismo me siento completamente solo. La manada está siendo empujada en todas direcciones y-

-¿Por qué no puedes darme una oportunidad?- Espetó Theo, perdiendo la calma. Odiaba ver a Stiles rogarle a Derek así. Odiaba lo necesitado que se volvía Stiles alrededor de Derek. Este no era el Stiles que él conocía.

Stiles apretó la mandíbula.

-Hablas mucho de culpa y de quitar vidas, pero sus ojos son azules.

Stiles y Derek se tensaron.

-¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta? Él nos siguió y estaba escuchando nuestra conversación. ¿Qué pasaría si hubieras decidido no contarle sobre Donovan? Yo soy el que mantiene ese secreto. Te he cubierto. Yo soy el que te ha salvado la vida más de una vez. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ganar el nivel de confianza que él tiene? ¿Enamorarme de ti? Porque realmente estoy intentando no hacerlo

Las manos de Derek se apretaron cuando Stiles se volvió para mirar a Theo.

-¿Qué?

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- Theo sacudió la cabeza con una burla.

-Eres el único que me importa. Sí, quiero una manada, y quiero que todos confíen en mí. Ya tengo la confianza de todos los demás, pero es la tuya la que quiero. ¿Por qué crees que lo intento tanto? Ya tengo a Scott. Si eso fuera todo lo que importaba, le diría lo que pasó con Donovan. No me importaría lo que pasó entre ustedes dos. Pero sí me importa, porque tú eres el único, Stiles, - Theo extendió la mano y le puso una mano en la mejilla.

Un gruñido involuntario fue arrancado de la garganta de Derek, haciendo que la mano de Theo cayera. Soltó una risa entrecortada.

-Pero aparentemente tengo competencia.  
Stiles miró a Derek con el ceño fruncido.

-Puedo oler los celos en ti, es sofocante,- Theo se burló.

-Espera ¿qué?- Stiles miró entre los dos lobos que se miraban intensamente el uno al otro. -Derek, ¿de qué está hablando?-

-No importa. No se quedará-, sonrió Theo. Tenía la ventaja y lo sabía.

Derek tragó saliva y miró a Stiles con una mirada de disculpa. -Tiene razón. No puedo quedarme. Pero prometo que volveré. Solo dame tiempo. Hasta entonces, confía en tus instintos, los tienes por una razón.- Derek se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la frente a Stiles.

-Espera ¿Qué?- Stiles parpadeó confundido cuando el hombre lobo se apartó.

Theo miró en estado de shock al otro hombre subirse a su auto y partir. No había esperado que eso funcionara tan bien. Derek no sería un problema después de todo. Su plan continuaría sin problemas.

-Stiles, lo siento-, Theo extendió la mano para consolar al humano, pero Stiles se apartó.

-No lo hagas-, Stiles se alejo del brazo de Theo mientras caminaba hacia la clínica en busca de alguna pista que el ladrón de cuerpos pudiera haber dejado atrás. Tenía mucho que procesar. Estaba bastante seguro de que Derek acababa de admitir que le gustaba antes de volver a despegar. Stiles ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo procesar esa información. Pero Derek tenía razón, debía confiar en sus instintos y sus instintos le decían que no confiara en Theo, sin importar cuánto lo halagara.

**Author's Note:**

> "así que este es un pequeño, "qué tal si Stiles llamara a Derek luego del incidente de Donovan" también Theo coqueto y Derek celoso. Como sea, es solo una pequeña cosa que me apetecía escribir. 🤷♀️"
> 
> Es mi primera traducción, yey. si ven algún error dejen un comentario por favor.
> 
> halevetica.tumblr.com es la autora.


End file.
